Danny Phantom and the Freedom Force
by Freddy Adu
Summary: Danny and Danielle Phantom must unite with a Legenday hero, and his team of young super powered misfits. As an evil Nazi General unleashes his Dark army against the world.


**Act 1- The Call**

" It was 1941, and America had just entered World War 2. The Axis of Evil would not go down without a fight, and so the government introduced Captain Liberty! His true identity was never Known, but this star spangled hero was our greatest hero in the war. He fought numerous battles, and help lead America during the war Times. He became a Legend, but after the war ended he vanished. No one knows what became of Captain Liberty, but we shall always remember him as an American hero."

Mr. Lancer walks over to the TV, and then turns it off after the video finishes.

"As you can see Class, Captain Liberty was a real hero…unlike that ghost boy," says Mr. Lancer with contempt.

In the back row, Danny rolls his eyes at the off hand comment. Tucker then turns the lights in the classroom back on. Danny then raises his hand to ask a question.

" You have a question Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asks.

"Yes I do, what happened to Captain Liberty after the war?" Danny asks.

Mr.Lancer rolls his eyes.

"If you were paying attention to the video Danny, you would know he vanished after his job was done," Replied an agitated Mr.Lancer.

Dash then turns around in his seat to face Danny.

"Yea Fen-turd pay attention!" Dash yells.

The kids In the class laugh.

"I keep forgetting how witty your insults are Dash," Danny replies sarcastically.

The Class Bell then rings, and then the students begin to leave. Danny, Sam, and Tucker head out into the hallway together.

"I wish I could have met that Captain Liberty guy, he sounded cool," Tucker comments.

"He sounded like a government puppet to me," Sam comments.

"Na, He was an actual hero, but that costume of his was cheesy," Danny replies jokingly.

The three of them laugh.

* * *

**Patriot City**

Not to far from Amityville, lies crime ridden Patriot city. Inside the Patriot city central park, a nearly 90-year-old man named Don West sits on a park bench buy himself. The old man is no ordinary man, as his was once the great Captain Liberty. He retired decades ago, and now spends his twilight years waiting to die. Dressed in an old brown trench coat, and wearing an old black bowler hat. Don sits looking back on his old days during the war. Back then, he stood for something and was a hero. A pigeon flies down by him, and then Don throws it some scrapes to eat.

Far above Don in space, a strange alien ship fly's by our little planet. A bigger ship is chasing the small black ship; the bigger ship blasts the smaller one, and rips a hole through its back area. Dozens of weird canisters fall out, and then fly down towards Earth. The Alien ships then jump into light speed and vanish from sight.

The Alien Canisters fall to different parts of the world. Down back in Liberty city, Don still sits on his bench, thinking about old times.

" Back then I was a hero, I stood for something damn it." Don comments bitterly to himself.

Just then, one of the Alien canisters come flying down into the park. Don hears it, then turns to the sky, and sees the canister coming right at him.

"What on Earth!" Don yells.

The canister hits Don dead on, and then sends him flying across the park. Weird goo from inside the canister covers Don, and then curious Pedestrians rush towards him to see what is wrong. The goo begins to change the old Don West, from a 90-year-old frail man, to a super strong 25 year old. Don emerges from the goo, now 25 years old again, and with a extremely muscular physique.

"This weird space goo has changed me. I am young again and feel like have the strength of 10 men." Don comments to himself in amazement.

Don was in fact right; the alien goo had empowered him. He now was not only young, but has the strength, speed, edurance, stamina and agility of 10 men. The onlookers looked at the newly Young Don, as he stood in a puddle of quickly dissolving goo.

" You okay man?" a young boy asks.

Don Looks up at the boy, and then gives him a thumbs up.

"Never better son!" Don replies happily.

With new strength and renewed youth, Don new he would have to become Captain Liberty again. Others who encounter the alien canisters might gain powers as well, and that can only mean trouble.

* * *

**1 Month later Amityville:**

Transformed Danny is engaging Skulllker in aerial battle above the school. Tucker and Sam looks on from the ground, giving their usual moral support.

"You Know whelp, I so never tire of our seemingly weekly battles," Skulker quips while firing his energy gun.

Danny dodges the blast, and then fires his ghost ray from his palm. It hits Skulker and sends him flying to the ground.

" Maybe one day Skulker, you might actually win one of our little battles," Danny quips smiling.

" I am not done yet whelp!" Skulker angrily proclaims.

" Here we go," Danny comments rolling his eyes.

Skulker flies up towards Danny and Danny prepares to fight. Before Skulker can reach Danny, he is hit by another ghost ray and falls back to the ground. Tucker and Sam rush over to the fallen Skulker, and then put him into the Fenton Thermos

"Nice work Danny!" Sam says waiving.

"It wasn't me," Danny replies with a shrug.

Danny Flies down next to his friends, and then turns back to his normal form.

" If it wasn't you then who was it?" Tuckers asks.

" How am I suppose to know," Danny Replies.

**"IT WAS ME!"** A female Voice proclaims.

Danielle Phantom appears in front of the trio smiling. She quickly leaps onto Danny, and then gives him a bear hug.

"Did you miss me Cous?" Danielle asks excited.

" Yea I guess, but what are you doing here?" Danny wonders.

Danielle let's go of Danny, and then turns back to her normal form. She wears a red beanie, shorts, and a blue sweater, has pink lips, and has the same shoes as Danny, only blue with white dots on the side.

"I see your wardrobe hasn't changed," Tucker comments.

"Nice to see you to Tucker." Danielle replies jokingly.

"What are you doing here Danielle?" Sam wonders.

"I came to recruit Danny," Danielle replies.

"Recruit me for what?" Danny asks.

* * *

**Fenton works:**

The whole gang plus Jazz enters Danny's room. Danielle hops on his bed, and then lays back on it. Danny leans back against his astronaut poster on his wall, and eagerly awaits for Danielle's explanation.

" Well aren't' you going to tell us what's up?" Asks Danny.

" Oh yea, but give me a second okay," Danielle replies.

The whole gang shakes their head.

Danielle then pops back up off the bed moments later.

"Okay, I came back to Amityville to come and recruit Danny for a top secret mission," Danielle explains.

" First What's this mission, and second how can you use you powers without melting?" Danny asks.

Danielle sighs.

"First I can't talk about the mission, and second Im sure you heard about the space canisters that changed people," Danielle states.

"Yea of course we have heard of the space goo stuff, but none of them landed in Amityville anyway," Danny replies.

"Well I was given one of those canisters, and the alien goo inside stabilized my DNA," Danielle proudly explains.

"Wait what about this secret mission you want Danny for?" Sam asks.

"Yea why is it so secret?" Tucker asks making funny hand motions.

"If told you guys, it would not be a secret anymore," Danielle explains.

"Well that's an obvious rational," Danny comments sarcastically.

"You want Danny to go on a mission, but you won't tell him why and what it's for?" Jazz asks.

"Yea, but that's not completely true," Danielle replies. "You see the mission leader, told me he would tell you everything once we get back to home base," Danielle explains smiling.

"Mission Leader?" Danny wonders.

"Yea I he knows about you, and he asked for me to come and get you." Danielle replies.

" This all a little to much for me right now," Danny says mystified.

" Listen Danny, I know it all sounds weird, but please we need you, the whole world is at stake," Danielle pleads.

She gets on her knees, and that's clutches Danny's legs.

" Okay fine, but this mission leader better explain everything." Danny states.

Danielle gets up, and then gives him another hug.

"You're the best Danny!" Danielle says.

* * *

**Patriot City:**

Danny and Danielle fly over Patriot city.

" So this is Patriot city, looks nicer then I thought." Danny comments.

"Don't let looks fool you Danny, ever since the canisters came to earth, theirs been a rash of meta-human crimes in the city," Danielle explains.

" Sounds better then evil ghosts," Danny comments jokingly.

Danielle leads Danny to a grimey back alley.

"What are we doing here?" Danny asks.

Danielle then presses against a building wall, and then a secret door opens up.

"Follow me," She says.

Danny nods and follows her through the door. The door closes behind them, and they find themselves in an elevator.

"Going down," Danielle says.

The Elevator begins going down below street level.

" Don't tell me this secret base is in the sewers?" Danny asks. "Kind of, but not really," Danielle replies.

"Great, im teaming up with the Teenage mutant ninja turtles," Danny jokes.

The elevator then stops, and then the doors open. They both step out, and then enter a dark room.

"What now?" Danny asks.

The lights in the room then go on, revealing a massive high-tech command center.

" Wow," Danny comments amazed.

"Yea I new you would say that," Danielle says.

" You have finally arrived," a Powerful Male voice Announces.

With that, Captain Liberty leaps down out of nowhere in front of the duo. Wearing a Red white and Blue star spangled olden style miltary uniform, reminiscent of a Minute man from the 18th and 17th centuries.


End file.
